


The Ecstasy of Words

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reading, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Excerpts between "---" from Delta of Venus by Anais Nin.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Ecstasy of Words

As Spencer sat in his armchair reading from Delta of Venus by Anais Nin, you twirled around the kitchen making dinner. Every so often, he saw you twitch and squirm, a blush coming to your face, and he had a feeling he knew why. “Hey, Y/N, why so squirmy?”

“Super horny,” you replied. “Like out of nowhere.”

“As your loving and dutiful husband, I would more than happy to help you with that,” he smiled, putting his finger in between the pages of the book to keep his place.

You spun around to look at him, your cheeks flush with need. “I’m cooking dinner and you’re reading. Aren’t you hungry?”

“I could wait to eat, and as for the book, I think I have an idea.”

A few moments passed before you turned the knobs down on the stove and ran over to the armchair, climbing into his lap and grinding against him. Keeping the book in hand, he wrapped his arms around your waist and carried you inside. “What’s your idea?” you asked, leaving love bites up his collarbone and around his neck as he lowered you to the bed. 

The sheets cradled you as you hit the mattress and Spencer kissed down your body as you pulled your shirt off and over your head. “I’m going to read from the book and you’re going to touch yourself. When I tell you to stop, you stop.” There was no doubt a wicked smile upon his face because you couldn’t stop staring at him wide eyed, while remaining a bit hesitant. “We don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable, but I think it could be fun.”

“I do too,” you responded softly. He found it funny that his wife of three years was embarrassingly looking anywhere but directly at him. “It’s just that we’ve never done that before and it somehow seems even more intimate than sex.”

“That’s because it is,” he whispered, placing the book down at the side of your head and slipping one of his hands down your pajama pants and underneath the delicate lace you wore. “Already wet, I see.” You whimpered against his mouth when he dipped his finger inside you. “Up for it?”

Your response was to guide your tongue up underneath his chin as he removed the rest of your clothes and picked up the book to return to the chair opposite your bed. “Open your legs,” he said confidently, sounding so like and yet so opposite the man you loved. “I want to watch for a few minutes before I start reading.”

Across the room, he took a deep breath and watched as you slowly spread your legs and began to touch yourself. Delicate fingers slid over soft skin as you reached between your folds and moved your finger back and forth across the sensitive bud. When a whimper escaped you, he started to speak. Perks of having an eidetic memory - he could keep his eyes trained on your every move as the words fell from his lips. 

\---  
“They fell on this, the three bodies in accord, moving against each other to feel breast against breast and belly against belly. They ceased to be three bodies. They became all mouths and fingers and tongues and senses. Their mouths sought another mouth, a nipple, a clitoris. They lay entangled, moving very slowly…”  
\---

Instead of staying where he was, he floated along the floor as the words continued to flow, and even though he was supposed to be watching you, he couldn’t help but occasionally ghost his hands over your skin. His eyes could not be torn away from the glistening center that was coating your finger in arousal that he so badly wanted to taste. The more he spoke, the quicker and more insistent your movements were. 

\---  
“They kissed until the kissing became a torture and the body grew restless. Their hands always found yielding flesh, an opening. The fur they lay on gave off an animal odor, which mingled with the odors of sex…They tried to come in unison, but Elena came first, falling in a heap, detached from Leila’s hand, struck down by the violence of her orgasm, Leila fell beside her, offering her sex to Elena’s mouth.”  
\---

Although he was speaking, the only thing he could hear were the sweet sounds of your whimpers and cries. He could tell you were close, but you seemed to be open to him giving the orders. “Stop. Remove your hand.”

“Ah,” you cried, shakily moving your hand away from your center. “Why.” It wasn’t even a question - just a breathless word falling from your mouth as a tear fell onto the pillow beneath your head. 

He didn’t respond, but kept speaking, hovering his lips over your mouth. 

\---  
“As Elena’s pleasure grew fainter, rolling away, dying off, she gave Leila her tongue, flicking in the sex’s mouth until Leila contracted and moaned. She bit into Leila’s tender flesh. In the paroxysm of her pleasure, Leila did not feel the teeth buried there.“ 

\---  
Focusing in on your heavy breathing and the desperate twitches of your hand, silently begging to return to your core, he ran his hands over himself; he was blisteringly hard. He would be the one to bring about your release. 

As he finished speaking, he pulled your bottom toward his mouth and knelt on the floor, pressing a firm kiss to your inner thigh. “Please.” It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

“Patience, my love.” With a sharp intake of breath, he focused on your center and inched ever closer with his lips. The second his lips met yours your sex lifted toward his mouth. Before you could beg again, he flattened his tongue against you and licked upward, taking in the uniqueness of your taste. His wife. The woman he loved. It didn’t take long for you to come to the brink of ecstasy again, and your strangled cries rang through his ears as he pursued his lips against your clit and provided the suction you needed. 

You cried his name and lifted your hips to his mouth, allowing him to devour you and kiss his way back up to your mouth so you could taste yourself. “Mmmmyyy god,” you breathed, as he entered your vision with your arousal staining his lips. “That was…erotic.”

“I thought so,” he chuckled against your flushed skin. “Feel better?”

“Much. We need to do more of that.” 

“Just say the word.”


End file.
